The Deadly Pyramid
Cast * Razor - Barry Gordon * T-Bone - Charles Adler * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Mayor Manx – Jim Cummings * Callie Briggs – Tress MacNeille * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney * Pastmaster – Keene Curtis * Dr. Sinian – Linda Gary * Prof. Hackle – George Hearn * Randall – Perry King * Henson – Barry Gordon * Enforcer Dispatcher – Barry Gordon * Enforcer Pilot – Maurice LaMarche Transcript Act One Razor: Do you think Professor Hackle asked us constantly to drop by his lab, T-Bone? T-Bone: You got me, Razor. It all depends that it's getting late for time traveling portals. Razor: Yeah, but it looks like the Doc already knows we’re here. T-Bone: You got the point, and you got the view. Razor: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see them! T-Bone: Ah, it's too late for that, 'Cause I don't even like Razor: What do ya mean you don't T-Bone: Gee, I don't know, Razor. I Razor: Come on! (drags T-Bone while running) Hackle: SWAT Kats, you’re right on time. Robert Clawson: Hi, son. Razor: Hey, father. Long time no see. What’s the trouble, Doc? Metallikats get loose again? Hackle: No, no, please, come inside. Hmm, looks like a storm’s brewing. You kats might have a soggy ride back. Heh heh heh… Sinian: Henson, make sure that tarp’s secure! One heavy rain could ruin three month’s work on this Katchu Pichu excavation! Randall: Lucky I’ve already got plenty of pictures for my Megakat Geographic article. (gasps) I’ve never seen a storm like this, Dr. Sinian! Sinian: I have Randall, and it’s no ordinary storm! It’s a time vortex, which means… The Pastmaster! Pastmaster: (laughs) Stupid mortals, digging in the sand! I know just what I’m looking for and how to get it! Randall: Look! Look, he found it! The Lost Pyramid of Katchu Pichu! Pastmaster: Arise, my ancient beauty! Together we will conquer Megakat City! (laughs) Sinian: Get to the radio; we’ve got to warn the authorities! Hackle: For months I’ve been working on a way to say thank you for all the trouble my Metallikats have put you through. Looks like I have a surprise for you two, Razor and T-Bone. Razor: You buy me a secret agent outfit? Hackle: Yeah, but no. T-Bone: Is it a buffet? Hackle No. SWAT Kats, meet Cybertron. Razor: Wow… T-Bone: What the…? (smacks forehead) Hackle: It’s a one of a kind robot prototype. Cybertron: (beeps) Razor: Cool! Cybertron: (beeps) Robert Clawson: You like it, my son? Razor: Yeah. (to T-Bone) And this is my assistant. Why don't you go ahead and meet him? T-Bone: What-DOH! (screams in pain as foot is run over) (whines) Waa ha ha! No fair! Cybertron just stepped on me! (angry) I'm gonna - (Razor slaps T-Bone) DOW! (Razor points at T-Bone, then points at Cybertron, Razor lifts T-Bone's head, then points at Cybertron) Hackle: Careful (laughs) It may have a few minor glitches, but one day I envision thousands of Cybertrons helping katkind, the way this one will help you. T-Bone: Negative. We have enough gadgets already. Right, Razor? Razor: Hey, there's something I could explain this (ground shakes) Both: Huh? Razor: Look out! Radical reflexes! Cybertron: (beeps) T-Bone: Reflexes? Razor: Yeah, See, T-Boy, I told you that my awesome pal is gonna help us while he was gonna thanking us to save his perfect score. T-Bone: I wonder what the jolt was? Maybe we should check it out, Mister. Hackle: (laughs) Hey, come see your new pal. Razor: What is it, Professor Heckle? Hackle: This is Cybertron. He's the ultimate helper who's trying to help and uses his volunteer. Razor: Well, you see. This is a right arm that could stretch it up to reach things. These are eyes that can blink on anybody, or maybe can use its laser beam blast. And these are the rolling legs that could move along towards to a miracle place called Megakat City. Hackle: Good explaining, Mr. Razor. Robert Clawson: Then, what happens? Razor: Mmmm. Precisely. So he could sight anywhere as looking for these hints as sleuth as a magnifying glass. And most important thing is that he could try to figure it out what to rescue someone. It's like we said that we're gonna solve these mysteries. Hackle: That makes an excellent sense. Now Cybertron was a sleuth too, but I precise you two that I should give you two these instructions. Razor: So what else is new? Hackle: It's so important that he can be on a duty. Luckily, The Cybertron will go with you. He’s my little gift to you. T-Bone: No way! Razor: Hey, I can respect that, T-Bone! But we could put this baby through its paces. You know, see what it can do. T-Bone: Maybe some other time. You will never see him again, amigo. (drags Razor whose crossing arms and his angry face) Hackle: Wait! The Cybertron’s designed to help you! Razor: (angry glares at T-Bone) Maybe next time, you will not get your chances back! (calm) Uh, Sorry about it, only two can fit on this bike. Robert Clawson: That’s no problem, son. Hackle: It was my pleasure. The Cyberton gets along fine on its own. Engage turbo-treads. Razor: Bye, father. Take care. Robert Clawson: Good luck, son. I'm sure if he's okay today. Hackle: Yes, indeed. Cybertron: (beeps) Razor: Hey, T-Bone. Ever since I guess I owe my family, does this mean we didn’t hurt Professor Hackle’s feelings? T-Bone: Quite, Razor. But I’m picking up an Enforcer dispatch! Razor: (to T-Bone) Look, T-Bone, That's not a nice way to be mad at Cybertron, Why don't you apologize to that Cybertron right after this, Capisce? T-Bone: Gee, I uh... Razor: Just listen to an Enforcer dispatch! Dispatcher: (on the radio) The epicenter of the mysterious tremor has been pinpointed in the Megakat Mountains, east of the city. Unit One, Mountain Sector, check it out. Enforcer: (on the radio) Roger! Razor: Whoa, for a second there that looked like one of the Pastmaster’s time portals… Maybe we better get the Turbokat and check it out. T-Bone: Fine, but the Cyber-grouch is staying behind! And you know what that means? It means that time portals taking over the paces! Pastmaster: You have remained dormant too long, oh great pyramid, waiting for me to return with the Jeweled Headdress of Katchu Pichu. And now, the past shall conquer the present! (laughs) Sinian: Quickly! Now’s our chance to get away! Randall: No, it’s my chance to get the first pictures inside that pyramid! Sinian: Randall, wait! Henson: Come back! Pastmaster: Oh ancient warriors of Katchu Pichu…awaken! Mummy: (growls) Pastmaster: Yes! I am your leader now! I control the headdress. (laughs) Nothing can withstand such power. Soon, you and your brethren will storm Megakat City, and make me its rightful ruler. Randall: I’m gonna get the Purr-litzer Prize for this shot. Pastmaster: What? An intruder? Get him! Mummies: (growl) Randall: (gasps) Ahh! Out of the way! Sinian: (gasps) Oh my… Pastmaster: Destroy them! Destroy them all! Sinian: (screams) Randall, wait! Razor: Looks like The Pastmaster is trying to catch that Callie Briggs, huh, T-Boy? T-Bone: Guess you were right, buddy. Only the Pastmaster should’ve coughed up that mega-pyramid. They're only the ruins are ruined. Not to mention those mondo-monsters from ragsville. Razor: You mean mummies, T-Bone? T-Bone: Oh. Let’s unwrap ‘em first! Razor: Okay! Bingo! T-Bone: Crud! Those dust-bags must’ve hit the stabilizer cables! Let's go buddy, we’ve gotta bail! Razor: Wait, she’s responding! I knew the old Turbokat wouldn’t let me down. Razor: Heh, old Turbokat? Guess it was our new pal, Cybertron. T-Bone: What? I thought I told that tin can to stay back at the hangar. Razor: That tin can just saved our tails, buddy. T-Bone: I have to Agree…hey, there’s Dr. Sinian! Behind those ruins! Razor: Yeah, we better get her out of here before these mummies come back. Don’t look now, buddy, but those mummies are heading for Megakat City. And I don’t think they’re planning on turning themselves into the museum. Bus Driver: (gasps) Razor: Gotta act fast. Shredder Missile, locked! Pastmaster: (laughs) This time the SWAT Kats shall not defeat me. And neither shall the Enforcers. Chopper Pilot: Warning, you’re under arrest. Drop the bus! Attention headquarters, this is Unit One in Mountain Sector, requesting backup. We’ve got giant mummies, armed and dangerous. Razor: Let’s give these mummies a cool whip. Bingo! T-Bone: Bull's eye! That oughta cement sarcophagus 'em! Chopper Pilot: Back off SWAT Kats, the Enforcers can handle it from here! T-Bone: Fine. Come on, Razor, let’s get Dr. Sinian back to the museum. And then we’ll bag the rest of those bandage-heads. Razor: Bandage-heads? (scoffs) You think this is the Pastmaster in a mega-pyramid could've coughed up for a bit? T-Bone: Boy, you're good at using the cement sarcophagus! Mayor Manx: Feral, Tobias, those giant mummies are destroying my city! Commander Feral: Relax, Mayor. The Enforcers will handle this. Lt. Toby: Stop overreacting, Mayor. He can handle whatever he wants. Commander Feral: This is Feral- (crashes) Bring me…chopper…backup… Mayor Manx: What’s going on, Callie. What do those creatures want? And where are the SWAT Kats? Callie: Good questions, Mayor. Wish I had the answers. Callie: Oh, where is it…SWAT Kats, come in. Razor: (via radio) Yes Ms. Briggs. We’re aware of the problem, but we’ve got to drop off Dr. Sinian at the Natural History Museum. Callie: Dr. Sinian? Razor: Roger. We picked her up at the Katchu Pichu ruins. Callie: So that’s where these mummies came from. I’ll meet you at the museum. Pastmaster: Don’t let anything stop you my warriors. Tank Driver: Let’s go! Pastmaster: Now go find Mayor Manx and destroy him. Then I will step in to control his city. Callie: (gasps and crashes her sedan) My glasses… Pastmaster: Wait! Can it be…she looks so like Callista, my long lost love. She spurned my attention centuries ago, but now I have a second chance. This time she will be mine. Bring her to me! Mummy: (growls) Callie: (screams and runs) T-Bone: You should be safe here, Dr. Sinian. Dr. Sinian: No one will be safe until the mummies are at rest again, and that won’t happen until you destroy the Jeweled Headdress of Power. Callie: Don’t tell me, that demented little troll the Pastmaster has it. Razor: Calm down, Callie. Maybe me and T-Bone can do it. T-Bone: Yeah. Don’t worry, Dr. Sinian. We’ll take care of it, and him. Dispatcher: (via radio) Attention all Enforcer units, mummies are attacking City Hall. Razor: But first we better save Mayor Manx. T-Bone: Mayor Manx? Nope, not this time, Cybertron. Cybertron (disappointed beeping) Razor: Now you protect everyone here until we get back. Mummy: (growls) Callie: I hope the SWAT Kats get to Mayor Manx in time. Mummies: (growl) Callie: (screams) Let me go, you big creep! Mayor Manx: Feral, can’t you stop these things? Commander Feral: I wish I could, Mayor. Better get out of there. Did you hear me? Get out of there! Mayor Manx: My lucky nine iron. Haaaaalp! Razor: Yes! One mummy, Mega Manacles! T-Bone! (yelps) T-Bone! T-Bone: Crud! Drop him! Razor: What do you mean drop him?! He’s going to rip us to shreds! T-Bone: Rip? Then I’ll just have to scrape him off! Uh…think I can bring her down… Razor: (gasps) T-Bone: What the…our jet’s down and that stuff’s still up? Razor: No…something’s happening! T-Bone: I don't know. I'm starving to death, and I've got a better news for you! Pastmaster: Those infernal SWAT Kats must’ve found a way to destroy the mummies. No matter, I shall still have my bride. Too bad the SWAT Kats won’t live to see the ceremony. (laughs) Cybertron: (beeps) T-Bone: What the- Look out! Razor: Aim for the eye shields! Cybertron: (beeps) Razor: He saved us again, T-Bone. T-Bone: Yeah…is Ms. Briggs just fine? Cybertron: (weakly beeps) Razor: Mmm hmm. Nothin' to it. T-Bone: That's fine enough. You know, what can I say? (angry yells at Cybertron) I'm gonna kill you before it's too late! Razor: (wiggles a finger) Ah, ah, aaah! What's the magic word, T-Bone? T-Bone: Uh. (smacks forehead) (calm) I'm gonna put you in there before it's too late. (pats Cybertron) Razor: That's better. T-Bone: The mummies got Callie? Razor: Easy, you’ve done all you can. T-Bone: Roger that. Put ‘er there. Mayor Manx: Feral, do something! That thing’s still after me! Commander Feral: I’ll try to outrun it, Mayor. That’s all I can do for now. T-Bone: (via radio) Attention Enforcers. Aim for the eye shields. It’s the only way to destroy those monsters. Commander Feral: You heard him, men. Follow me! Mayor Manx: What, no, Feral, are you crazy? (whimpers) Lt. Toby: Calm down, Mayor! Commander Feral: You can open your eyes now, Mayor. It’s all over. Mayor Manx: Ick, it’s all over…my street! Razor: Maybe we can do something easy. Like, saving the day? T-Bone: Good idea. Even the Pastmaster’s expecting us. And don't even disappoint him, bud. Rock and roll! Uh oh, I see the rock. Razor: We better roll! Deploy turbo-thrusters! And quick! Head for a mega pyramid and grab the headdress right away! T-Bone: Yes! Pastmaster: Are you watching, my beloved? I’m going to destroy those infernal SWAT Kats for all time! (laughs) Callie: No! Razor: We are having a bad vehicle day, buddy. T-Bone: And it’s not gonna end until we find Callie and the Pastmaster. Come on! Both: (surprised shout) Mummies: (growl) Razor: Looks like who's disintegrating? T-Bone: No they're not! Razor: Not enough light in here… Callie: SWAT Kats! Razor: It's Miss Briggs! Fun's over, Pastmaster! T-Bone: Yup! Pastmaster: I don’t think so. (laughs) Meet Katchu Pichu himself! Katchu Pichu: (snarls) Pastmaster: (continues laughing) Razor: T-Bone! T-Bone: Razor…you go get it! Razor: Ha! Let's see if I could get this headdress. Pastmaster: Finish him off! Now, Callista, shall we get married in the present or the past. Callie: Wait, let the SWAT Kats go, and I will marry you. Pastmaster: Such a tender offer, but you’re in no position to bargain. Razor: Hiyah! Pastmaster: Nooooo! T-Bone: We’ve gotta get out of here. The pyramid’s going down! Razor: Could you have really married that little creep just to save us? Callie: Let’s just say I’m awfully glad I didn’t have to make good on my offer. Razor: Man, that was swell. Looks like Cybertron's still alive for about now. Callie: But I'm still thanking of you both SWAT Kats, Razor and T-Bone did stop the Pastmaster for a long time. That's for sure. Razor: The Pastmaster could not married you anymore ever again. Callie: Exactly. I simply notify that I would like to graduate with you two thanking everyone in the entire Megakat City. T-Bone: (smirks) That's because your pathetic pal Cybertron looks stupid enough but - Razor: Knock it off, T-Bone! (Razor step on T-Bone's foot screams in pain again) T-Bone: Dowch! Not again. Razor: Well, anyway, Miss Briggs. I'm so proud of you. Watch. (lift an arm) How do you like my muscles since I'm good at it? Callie: I like that. Razor: As we marry. (Razor and Callie kissing lips each other) T-Bone: Wish that Pastmaster won't see us ever again after all. Hackle: I’m afraid it will take years to rebuild the Cybertron. T-Bone: Take your time, Professor, he’s worth it. Razor: Yeah. T-Bone: When it comes to preserving and protecting, that's a one radical robot. He's worth it. Hackle: Well, I have been working on another prototype. I’d be happy to let you have it in the meantime. T-Bone: Uh, no thanks, Professor. Razor: Yeah, Maybe we have to wait. Hackle: Oh well. Suit yourselves. Robert Clawson: Please, take care of your sister, son. Razor: Thanks, father. T-Bone: Don't forget to take care of my little squirt, Fido too. (gives Fido a noogie) Hackle: Take care of those little ones, you two. Razor: Looks like this radical robot who rescued the entire Megakat City. I'm so proud of you, T-Bone. T-Bone: Well, I won't see the Pastmaster and I won't being bad to that robot ever again. Robert Clawson: (chuckles) That's my son who takes care of his sister. (chuckles) Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994